June16Updates
June 30th, 2016 *The Yomarz Show: The OTHER Ghostbusters Video Game *Blood Splattered Cinema: Night of the Creeps *Mud2MMO: Gamification *MarzGurl Presents: Crest of the Stars *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Der Samurai *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Drive *Weird Video Games: Reactor (Arcade) *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Is Couch Multiplayer Dead? *Timid Jester: We Made a Movie! *The Bargain Boy: Let's Struggle! - KH 2.5 Secret Bosses: Prelude to a Grind *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #1959 (Dynamite Entertainment) *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Devastator (Transformers Generations) June 29th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Independence Day 1983 *Awesome Comics: Injustice Debates *Shameful Sequels: High School Musical 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - The War Games *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #2 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play Game of Thrones (Ep. 1, Pt. 1) *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 6 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: System Shock Remake Demo Comparison *Ask Lovecraft: Yuggoth *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone - Shadow and Substance #3-4: Jailbreak *Lucky Six Short Films: Paris Update #2 - Royale with Cheese June 28th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Scooby-Doo 2 *The Yomarz Show: Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Rocked Reviews: All-Time Favorite - Deftones: White Pony *Toons These Days: Wander Over Yonder *Screen Crashers: 300 *Battle Geek Plus: Mighty No. 9 (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 18-20 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone Triple Feature June 27th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans/Young Justice - Graduation Day #3 *Dom Reviews: The Prisoner - Hammer into Anvil & It's Your Funeral *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mahoromatic 1-4 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 49 Review *How About No: Galatic Hitman *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Aliens, Conan & Bunny *Cover By Cover: Ergo Proxy June 26th, 2016 *Battle Geek Plus: Dragon's Lair 2 (Arcade) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Fanboy Films Trapped in Development Hell *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Return to Oz *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of June 2016 (Too Short/Young Thug/Fat Joe) *The AngryJoeShow: Umbrella Corps Angry Review *Accursed Farms: Ross Rants - Virtual Reality Launch *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Independence Day: Resurgence *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Independence Day: Resurgence & Free State of Jones *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - The Web June 25th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Something is Hawt in the Walmart *Game Den & Film Den: Hellraiser Bloodline Part 2 *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - The Conjuring 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - A Private Little War *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shallows *Comic Books Weekly: 6/22/16 *MikeJ: Screwing Around With Ditty June 24th, 2016 *Doug Reviews: Finding Dory *Projector: Independence Day: Resurgence *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Free State of Jones *Weekly Manga Recap: Today, Love Starts *Ask Lovecraft: World Wars and Waffles *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #9-12 - The Way Back (Dynamite Entertainment) *MikeJ: Channel Update Vlogs June 23rd, 2016 *Rerez: ZX Spectrum Vega *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Neon Demon *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 Breakdown *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Preordering *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Fast and the Furious *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #5-8 - The Way In (Dynamite Entertainment) June 22nd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Slumber Party Massacre II *Awesome Comics: Batgirl vs Robin *Anime Abandon: Gestalt *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: 7 Years by Lukas Graham *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Titan A.E. *Suede: XS - 5 Recent Songs So Many People Get Wrong *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 5 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 15-17 *Ask Lovecraft: Canada, Night Terrors, and Other Regrets *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 3 Annual #1 (NOW Comics) June 21st, 2016 *Battle Geek Plus: E3 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: WTR - The Grinch vs. The Cat in the Hat *Needs More Gay: Disney Needs More Straight *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 48 Review *Count Jackula: Count Jackula's Patreon *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Electra Woman & Dyna Girl *Rerez: Nintendo NitroStick *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Lobster *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 3 #3 (NOW Comics) June 20th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day #2 *Lost in Adaptation: Mockingjay Part 2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Wizards of the Coast Were 100% Honest With Us *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Spaced Out *MMO Grinder: Overwatch *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Madness and the Infinite *Cover By Cover: Licensed By Royalty June 19th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jaws 3-D - Hilariocity Review *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Games of E3 2016 *One Movie Later: Finding Dory *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Warcraft 2 (PC) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 12-14 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 3 #2 (NOW Comics) *Lesbian Talk: Episode 100 - The Big 100 June 18th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Good, the Bad and the Walmart *Game Den & Film Den: Hellraiser Bloodline Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Practical Joker *Rocked Reviews: Red Hot Chili Peppers - The Getaway *Battle Geek Plus: Styx: Shards of Darkness (PS4, Xbox One, PC) E3 2016 Developer Interview *Comic Books Weekly: 6/15/16 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Finding Dory & Central Intelligence *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 2 #11 (NOW Comics) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lemonade by Beyonce June 17th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Jem and the Holograms (2015) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Finding Dory *Rerez: Let Someone Else Build a Better Xbox *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Conjuring 2 & Vaxxed *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 2 #8 (NOW Comics) *Weekly Manga Recap: United States of Smash *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 9-11 *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Letters vs Email *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Collegrove by 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne June 16th, 2016 *Stuff You Like: NCIS *Rerez: The Ultimate Retro Console - Retron 5 *Mud2MMO: Leeches and Whales, the Buy-in of F2P Gaming *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Cell *Weird Video Games: Shaq Fu *Brad Tries: Ecto Cooler *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 Breakdown *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Conventions *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 2 #5 (NOW Comics) June 15th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Awesome Comics Theater - The Snydering *The Cinema Snob: Satan Bite The Dust *Familiar Faces: The Simpsons and "Live" Animation *MarzGurl Presents: Atelier *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Captain America *Rocked Reviews: Tool - 10,000 Days *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Small Victories *Pokemon Uncharted: Ep. 1 - Moltres *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Pulver/Trump 2016 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 2 #3 (NOW Comics) *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver, Part 4 *Vangelus: V-Build - Hot Rodimus Reprolabels June 14th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jem and the Holograms (2015) *Anime Abandon: Appleseed *State of the Parks: Guardians of the Galaxy Replacing Tower of Terror? *Battle Geek Plus: Doom (2016) (PS4) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ghostbusters *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Alice Through The Looking Glass *Rerez: Ultra Racer 64 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone vol. 2 #1 (NOW Comics) June 13th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Mockingjay Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Nemesis *The Count Jackula Show: June Horror Block Unboxing *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 47 Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Warcraft *Cover By Cover: Darker Than Black *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 83 - Hit the Diamond *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Fashion and Shoggoths *Vangelus Reviews: MP-28 Hot Rodimus June 12th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Lorax *Chris Stuckmann: A Rant on Annoying Moviegoers: Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: The Conjuring 2 Angry Movie Review *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Warcraft Movie Review and Thoughts *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 82: Barn Mates *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone Special Premiere Issue (NOW Comics) June 11th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Like Uber, But With Deer *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Children *Rap Critic Reviews: All the Way Up by Fat Joe ft. Remy Ma *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Now You See Me 2 *Rerez: The Death of Call of Duty (Infinite Warfare) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - For The World Is Hollow *Weekly Manga Recap: A Silent Voice *The AngryJoeShow: Warcraft Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 6-8 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Green Isn't Your Color *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 81: Same Old World *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #61 (Gold Key) June 10th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Ghost Rider Movies *Projector: Warcraft *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Hilariously Idiotic Gaming Screw Ups *Rocked Reviews: I See Stars - Treehouse *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Elder Scrolls Online *Comic Books Weekly: 6/8/16 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #51 (Gold Key) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - SCREAM (Issue 36) *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Dating *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life Of by Arrested Development *Vangelus Reviews: BTAS Robin (Bruce Timm Designer Series) June 9th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Microslots *Rerez: Dream Games for E3 2016 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 Breakdown *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Paragon *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - What Consoles Do YOU Game On? *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #48 (Gold Key) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Me Before You *Chris Stuckmann: New Office Tour June 8th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Slumber Party Massacre *Awesome Comics: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Heil Honey I'm Home *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Warcraft *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Babylon Squared *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #35 (Gold Key) *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Welcome *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 3 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Bricktober Toys R Us June 7th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Disney Princess Conspiracies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Conjuring 2 *Needs More Gay: Yaoi Fangirls *Battle Geek Plus: TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan (PS4) *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #9 (Gold Key) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 3-5 *Diamanda Hagan: Mad Max: The 3 Faces of Fury Road June 6th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man *Lost in Adaptation: Catching Fire *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Feminist Frequency Were 100% Honest With Us *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Before I Sleep *The AngryJoeShow: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Angry Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 46 Review *Animerica (show): The Trigun Finale *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro: Imagine *Vangelus Reviews: Vulcan (Planet X) June 5th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Raid vs Dredd *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #4 (Gold Key) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Warcraft: Orcs and Humans *The Bargain Boy: KH 2.5 Secret Bosses: All Aboard the Pain Train *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 1-2 June 4th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Nailed It *Bum Reviews: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Real Ni**a Roll Call by Lil Jon ft. Ice Cube *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Arsenal of Freedom *Projector: Me Before You *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone 12-860-210 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Dena: MLP Vlogs - A Dog and Pony Show *Specials: Too Many Games and Indy Cons June 3rd, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Face/Off *Projector: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Rocked Reviews: Volbeat - Seal The Deal & Let's Boogie *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone 01-860-207 *Some Guys I Know (show): Where Did You Get Those Kids? *Ask Lovecraft: Packing It In *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Level Up 64 by Swych Little *Vangelus Reviews: Fall of Cybertron Grimlock (Transformers Generations) June 2nd, 2016 *One Hit Wonderland: I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness *Awesome Comics: X-Men Apocalypse *The AngryJoeShow: Overwatch Rapid Fire Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 Breakdown *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Licensed Games Falling into Obscurity *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone (Four Color Comics) #1288 *Brad Tries: The Midnight Moonshine Thickburger June 1st, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Ten Inch Mutant Ninja Turtles *Awesome Comics: The Flash Season 2 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Infra-Man *Comic Book Issues: Villains United *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5: Midnight on the Firing Line *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone (Four Color Comics) #1173 *The Count Jackula Show: May/June Update *Ask Lovecraft: Zoogs *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver - Part 2 *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks TMNT Classic Krang's Rampage Category:Content Category:Updates